Salem Witches
by GallifreyanReject
Summary: What would happen if a timelady showed up after all of the accused were hung. An idea that came to me in my english class I hope you like it!


**Just an idea i had after watching the Crucible in class. Hope you like it!**

I was in my Tardis, bored as usual, when I noticed something. A fractured Timeline. I looked at the display dial as it spuna round and landed on May, 1693, Sol 3, Salem Village, Massachusetts. Ah, the end of the Salem Witch trials.

I stabilized the Tardis and landed her. As I opened the door and stepped out, my eyes passed over the crowd of people standing around a tree with ropes hanging from it. Attached to the ropes were the bodies of condemned townspeople that were accused of being witches.

A man stormed up to me and began yelling at me. "Another Witch! She appears from thin air from a box. She Must be a witch!" This guy annoys me. "Silence, Mr Parris." I said in an ominous voice. I could feel the chill set over the crowd.

"I have come on the matter that peoples have been falsely accused and condemned of being a witch, even though they proclaimed themselves pure." I said. Mr Danforth stepped forward, angry. "How dare you. You come into our village, dressed in the devil's color, and proclaim us liars?" he shouted at me.

I frowned at the judges. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a girl that I knew to be Abigail Williams begin to rock back and forth. "It's cold, Mr. Danforth!" she cried. "She's causing me great pain!" All of the other girls joined in. "Stop witching those children!" Mr Danforth and Mr Parris shouted at me.

I calmly walked up to the Court heads. "What proof have you," I said, "that should condemn the people of witchcraft?" One of them came up to me and slapped me. "We have the proof of those who themselves have indeed seen Satan himself." He stated proudly.

I turned back to him slowly. "There be no witches in this town, Sirs." I said. "The only ones that come even close to resembling a witch, sits over there, pretending to writhe in pain." His face became red. "How Dare You!" he shouted. "You are a witch, yourself, and you shall hang for your sin!"

"What color is blood?" I asked them.

"What relevance have that to witches?" Mr Parris asked. I glared at him. "Red," he said, "Blood is Red."

I stepped to the next court head. "And what color was Jesus' blood. Was his blood not also red?" I asked. "Oh come now, you harlot. What is the matter of these questions? A witch like yourself surely knows blood like a lover."

I glared at him and pulled out my sonic screwdriver. I bonded all of their shoes to the ground. "Maybe now you will listen." I said to them.

"You take to heart the words of those with blackened souls and DAMN those with pure hearts. Let no mortal man, be he beggar or of wealth, be the cause of another man's damnation. If mere sin be the basis of your damnation, then be you all Damned to Hell! Let God judge the accused, not mere Mortal men. If mere sin be the basis of their damnation, let he who you believe to be pure stand alone. For he who is without sin, shall cast the first stone…."

I walked up to the executioner. "Let down the bodies." I commanded. "Collect all of the bodies of the accused."

As they lay the bodies of the accused down on the ground, the girls of the court marched up to me. "Witch," they cried, "Witch!" I turned to them. "You children need to stop." I said. Still, they continued to cry witch. I turned to them with a smirk. "I gave you a chance. Now, you shall never cry witch again." I raised my sonic screwdriver, and suddenly, their cries halted. They began grabbing at their throats.

"What witchery be this, Witch?" one of the men asked, outraged. "My name is Soliana." I said. "I am here to save those who were falsely condemned. And punish those who deserve it."

I kneeled down to each of the condemned in turn and breathed regeneration energy into their bodies, healing them. They would breath in a breath of air and fall into sleep. As each one was finished, I carried them into my Tardis. I gathered Elizabeth Proctor and her kids, Giles Corey, Francis Nurse, and all of the families of the condemned and escorted them onboard the Tardis.

"What have you done to the girls?" Mr Putnam yelled at me as I began to walk back to the Tardis for a final time.

I stopped and turned around. "They have spouted lies and nonsense for a year now, using their lies to damn people to death! And you are foolish enough to believe them. I have passed judgment on them and taken their voices from them so that no more lies shall be told. Be glad, for others would have damned them to the stake." I said as I turned around and shut the door to my Tardis for a final time, ready to help the saved begin life anew….

_THE END_


End file.
